You Who Heard My Sorrow
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Floating...through a vast of be stilled emptiness...floating through an endless array of stars and galaxies unknown...a glowing orb...that kept safe a young girl lost to time and in time.
1. Chapter 1

**You Who Heard My Sorrow**

 **Summary: Floating...through a vast of be stilled emptiness...floating through an endless array of stars and galaxies unknown...a glowing orb...that kept safe a young girl lost to time and in time.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Whis**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Silence...in the darkness that was the void of space...there was only silence. A depletion of noise that carried on till the ends of the universe and farther into millions of scattered galaxies. In its sickly sweet hush there was an unknown terror to silence that came and went as it pleased, as well as a serenity that took refuge in a conflicted heart, or terror stricken mind. There is a dreadfulness that played with the heartstrings of a beings imagination, and festered itself within ones heart and soul. A precarious and sought after stillness..._

 _To a great many, the silence is a singular moment in time with which one can take into consideration past grieving's and past transgressions...or wither under the grief and horrors of memories left best in the darkness that occasionally partnered itself alongside silence. To others, a moment to reflect on plans for their sought after future...easing their hearts and minds of trials to come and terrors that so easily can be set at bay._

 _To one...it is a terror, a constant replay of evil that has nestles in the crevices of her soul and harvested its own horrors in the heart. To one...the darkness held her in its cold embrace...and the silence cooed softly in her ear in ways that kept her remembering the shrill cries of her past and the stains of blood splatter across her soul...to one...there was no escape to the ambience that her fading light drifted in._

 _To one...there was only darkness...silence...and a constant reminder of the betrayal of those she once thought to call friends._

 **-x-x-x-**

Blocking punches with ease honed from thousands of years of training, Whis leaned back as he allowed his mind to drift elsewhere in the universe. His body was more than capable of dealing with the fight taking place, he knew well he didn't need to really pay too much attention to detail as he watched the Universe with an unseen eye. It was strange, but there had been something that had caused him to pull his attention away from the fight, though what...that had yet to be determined. Ducking as a punch flew over his head, her hovered back and shifted to the side with thoughtless ease.

"Damn! Are you even paying attention to us?!"

Whis let his eyes move onto one of his _students_. The more irritable of the two he'd _taken on_. Catching the fist of the loud one, he moved his head back as his other student thought it a great idea to take him off guard, and true it would have been...had he actually been _taken off guard_. Whis took hold of the second fist and pulled both in an **X** shape before him, causing them to both hit heads with one another.

"Damn it, Kakartot! Watch what you're doing!"

"Aw...sorry Vegeta... _But you weren't doing any better..._ "

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Hahaha~! N-nothing! Nothing!"

Whis was far too distracted now, drifting further away from the conversation and the fight that was sure to take place and wake the sleeping God within his chambers. Too lost in the fading energy he felt at the edge of the seventh universe that Beerus ruled over. It seemed that the energy was nearing the shift to the eight universe, and while he personally didn't care about what went on in any other universe, or dimension, he was still curious to the energy that was drifting where there were seemingly _no_ planets to drift upon.

"Wait..." Whis frowned, "...it...disappeared?"

 **-d-b-z-**

 **Me: Hehe...notice I changed it up a bit from my normal –x-x-x-...XD anyways, I have like, twelve different summaries written, out of the twelve of them, seven of them have already been started as stories, and all seven have between seven to fifteen chapters written. My Laptop died not too long ago and while waiting for my new one, all I could do was watch DBZ movies...and other animes...I just chose DBZ, lol.**

 **My point, I started writing in journals and ended up filling one of my journals up with like, seventy new chapters, now I just have to get around to typing them all up, and of course revising them and editing. I don't understand it really, but my chapters are about five hundred words on paper, and one thousand on computer...-.-... Anyways, this isn't one of the ones that I had in my journal, but it came to me when I first got my laptop, and I was so excited about it, I really wanted to do this chapter, and see how everyone responded to it. Let me, know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Who Heard My Sorrow**

 **Summary: Floating...through a vast of be stilled emptiness...floating through an endless array of stars and galaxies unknown...a glowing orb...that kept safe a young girl lost to time and in time.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Whis**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

Throughout the time Whis was training the duo, he continued to get little bothersome wisps of the unknown energy. Normally, again, he would just ignore the situation in its entirety, but the energy would completely disappear, only to reappear on the opposite side of the universe seconds later. There were even times when it completely vanished from the universe...all twelve of them, in fact. He had at one point tried to catch up to it before he'd felt the energy disappear completely...investigating the trail that was being left by this unknown source. That faired horribly, and left him with no results and not a step closer to the energy than when he'd started. He could recall the chase clearly.

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Two Days Ago**_

 _Flashback_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

' _What was that?' Whis let himself touch down onto the ground, his eyes still watching the endless void of the Seventh Universe as his two students who were currently fighting off their irritation of having once again head-butted the other. In a single moment, the energy reappeared distantly from the planet he currently resided on. "Hmm," placing his staff down on the grass, an orb surrounded him and he was lifted into the air, catching the eyes of his two students before he was rocketed into the atmosphere of the planet they were on, and out into space. He was heading for the energy, and knew it would be a curiously long trip, but was determined now...determined to learn of what was out there. What it was that was calling to him._

 _It was nearly an hour in passing before he arrived at the designated area of the last place the energy had been. By the last place...it had somehow vanished upon his arrival and was now once again at the other end of the Seventh Universe. This time however, it was nearest to the boarder of the Second Universe._

" _What kind of curious energy is out and about like so?" His face was set in a thoughtful gaze when a sudden surge of anger rang through his body and he turned back towards the Planet he'd only just left. "Oh my, It seems that Lord Beerus had just woken..." a small smile found his lips. He knew that while Beerus was indeed the God of Destruction, he had found himself 'friends' in the two fools that had no doubt woken him with their fighting and arguing._

 _Setting his coarse back to Beerus's planet, he froze when the energy flared for a moment and vanished from the Seventh Universe completely. His eyes widened a bit, feeling out the many other universes to see if maybe it had just relocated again, but found it nowhere. The energy had just disappeared...as if swallowed by the void of darkness. "...where..."_

' _ **WHIS!'**_

 _Whis jumped at the sudden yelling in his head, shaking his head he cleared himself of his thoughts of the energy that had sparked his curiosity and turned his attention instead onto the enraged Beerus. "Yes, Lord Beerus?"_

' _ **Why have you abandoned these loud and reckless Saiyans on my Planet!?'**_

" _I wasn't aware that they were incapable of keeping themselves entertained for a moment while I took care of some business."_

' _ **...what business?'**_

" _...oh, just looking around the outskirts of the Universe, nothing really...I guess..." Whis couldn't explain his secrecy...but he didn't argue with it either. He wasn't the type to ignore gut feelings, and right now, his gut was telling him to keep his mouth shut for now._

' _ **Hmm...Well, return immediately, or I'll destroy your Saiyan students.'**_

 _Their link was quickly cut off and Whis let out a small breath before glancing out in the last known direction of the energy before it had completely vanished. Moving his staff once again, an orb appeared around him and he shot forward towards Beerus's planet._

 **-x-x-x-**

End Flashback

 **Present**

End Flashback

 **-x-x-x-**

Now he was once again dodging fists as he tried to concentrate on what was in front of him. It was a bit after he'd returned and calmed Lord Beerus down, that he had felt the energy reappear _again_. It had taken him quite a bit to not turn around and chase after it once more like the cat and mouse situation that this so clearly was. He had an inkling of a feeling that _he_ was the cat...and completely out of reach of the mouse, all he could do was sniff out the trail pathetically. Disappearing behind Vegeta, he tapped the Prince on the shoulder and as he turned, he flicked him forward into the lake.

Whis smiled charmingly, a curious light still lingering in his eyes. "Maybe I can try again tomorrow..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy, or those of you who are interested in this pairing, at least. As I said before, Whis is one of my favorite pairings, and he's an absolutely fascinating character!**


End file.
